Losing Our Faith
by curiouskitty0789
Summary: What happens when your parents die, the woman you're madly in love with hates you, your sister is terminally ill, and you have to raise your brothers and sisters, all while still going to school. Oh, and don't forget you're a deadly assassin. James Potter


**_Losing Our Faith_**

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope everyone likes it, because I have a lot of ideas for this story. This first chapter is mostly just catching you up to where we are in the story, so in the next chapter will have more action. This IS a lily/james story, but this story is kind of from everyone's view. James comes next chapter, and Lily a little later, but this is important to the story. Well I hope everyone enjoys it, and please leave comments if you think it's good and I should continue it or not, or if you have any ideas for me! This is PG-13 now, but more than lickly will be moved to R later on, sorry.

Rebecca L. Simpson

**Introduction**

From the outside it looked like an old abandoned warehouse, but inside, it was like a whole different world. Inside this warehouse lay the home to an array of witches and wizards of all ages, all part of an elite group, working under the table for the ministry, or anybody else who could afford their services. No one knew exactly what this group did except the workers and those who hired them. The witches and wizards living there have a large range of ages, from young children to adults of all ages. These people were residents of no country, and once they graduated from school, all their records were erased to a point where it was like they had completely disappeared of the face of the earth. When in reality, they were very much on the face of the earth, but their jobs were to take others off it, permanently.

All the people living there had at least one thing in common, they had each been kidnaped from their homes as children, because they had a certain quality about them, or their parents had died or been murdered when they were children, and they were taken in to this home. As young children, they began their training, instilled with the mind set that they were the hunters of the world and the rest of their world was simply their prey. They live, breathe, and eat death. They were the world's most elite group of assassins. From the age of six they started learning the arts of the assassin, from martial arts to disguise to the most efficient way to kill some one. Once they were eleven, they started their schooling at Hogwarts, and on holidays returned to their studies at the warehouse.

For most starting Hogwarts meant a new beginning, but for these eleven year olds, Hogwarts marked the beginning of the end. These were the last seven years they would be recognized by society, then they were erased. It's here our story begins.

**Chapter 1**

**The Wanted Signs**

As she was walking past the bulletin board, something caught her eye. She pushed a sheet of blonde hair out of her eyes and read it,

_**Rowen Potter  
**__**Wanted:** for murder  
__Details- Armed and dangerous assassin  
__blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'8",  
__big chest and great arse.  
__Reward: 10,000 galleons_

Rowen sighed taking the flashing neon paper off the wall and studied the picture, she didn't remember this picture being taken. Looks like someone broke the rules. She looked at the 16 year old girl in the photo, long, curly blonde hair to her waist, ice blue eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. She was tall and had matured quickly when she was younger, and had what most men referred to as, perfect curves, a large bust and a tight arse. Her face looked like that of an angel, she was a vision of perfection in witches' robes. She sighed again, this was getting really pathetic.

"This is so funny, Walker, I laughed so hard I almost wet myself. Ha ha ha. Yes, yes what a great way to get me to go out with you, put up wanted signs around the warehouse, how come I never though of that?"

From behind her a young man laughed, "Calm down Rowen, it was just a joke, can't you take a joke? And for you, love, it's Justin."

She whipped around to face him anger shining clearly in her eyes. She surveyed him, shaggy, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and extremely tan skin. Rowen realized as she looked him over, that she was tall, but he still towered over her, at 6'2". He was quite handsome, and could easily get any girl he desired, except the one standing in front of him. She was off limits to everyone, and that was just the way she wanted it. The boy in front of her was arrogant, pompous, and immature. She had dealt with a lot of immature men in her time, but this one he beat them all by a landslide. Over her drop dead gorgeous body would she ever go out with him.

She looked at him coldly and replied, "Oh, that was supposed to be funny? And here I was thinking you were just an idiot. And for you, jackass, it's Potter."

"Whoa, calm down, my beautiful, you know I'll get you one way or another." He smirked as he said this, watching her face distort with disgust. He turned and walked away quickly before she hexed him into obliviation.

She screamed in disgust at him retreating back. Muttering silent profanities while ripping the wanted sign into tiny peices, she continued walking through the halls of the warehouse. A gun shot rang out from a room down the hall, and she jumped at the sudden break in the silence.

As soon as she calmed herself, she was quickly ashamed. With all the training she had, and the fact that this was a usual happening in the warehouse, she should have never been startled. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen her and realized that she had wandered away from the route she had meant to take. She took in her surroundings. This wasn't a familiar part of the warehouse for her, the dingy cement walls looked nothing like the walls of her beloved warehouse, where she and her brothers and sisters spent most of their time. The cement floor was cold and dirty on her bare feet. Suddenly she heard loud voices coming from the same room. She quickly turned and ran in the direction she had come from, her small feet padding silently on the ground and her breathing slow and steady.

After minutes of running, she felt the comfort of plush, clean carpet under her feet. She slowed from her sprint to a slow jog. She padded along the deep red carpets of the warehouse, letting her fingers drag along the dark wood paneled walls. She quickly reached the room labeled 'Potter'. Praying no one was in there, she quietly opened the door a crack and listened.

There was no loud laughter or joyful greeting. She calmed her nerves and looked around the room. The deep scarlet walls and dark hardwood floors, the gold silk duvet on her brothers' bed was pushed to the bottom and tossed around, still unmade from the morning when everyone woke up. Her twin brother's Hogwarts trunk at the foot of the bed, was half covered by the blankets. Things were spread chaotically around on his desk and a quill was dripping black ink onto the wood floors. She sighed, the mess was friendly and welcoming, but it just wasn't her style. She looked to her side of the room and studied her and her sisters' perfectly made, pristine white silk bedding with its gold trimmings, contrasted greatly with the rest of the room. Her trunk, where all her things from the wizarding world were neatly packed, lay at the foot of her bed. Her desk was strictly cleaned, with all parchment in files, ink bottles lined up, with all her quills in a pretty crystal jar, even the trash bin was neat. Her side of the room was ritualistically cleaned and had an almost forbidding feel to it.

She bounded over to the door that led to the bathroom and knocked. When no answer came, she opened the door. The bathroom had a heavenly look to it, its silvery white tiled walls and the same tiles on the floor had blocks of deep blue tiles randomly laid in it. The shower stalls had deep blue floor length curtains and in another corner was an in ground bath tub in the same dark blue color. Next to the silvery sinks, was her vanity with all her essential products laid out neatly. Next to her vanity was her brother's, with his things sprawled messily over the counter top and spilling into the floor. Another door leading out, lead to their carnivorous walk in closet. She continued in to her section of clothes, which visible showed her love for clothes and fashion, because her section was the biggest. She pulled down a blue pastel colored sundress that had a tight bodice and flared out at the waist down to her knees. Then she pulled on a pair of strappy white, inch high heels, and hung a white day cloak that hung mid-calf length and hugged all her curves. She walked back to the bathroom and to her vanity. She quickly ran her fingers through the chaotic mass of glossy curls that was her hair. She knew better than to brush it, which only made it worse. She applied a quick swipe of lip gloss and tossed on her cloak.

She was soon walking through the halls and down many flights of stairs until she reached the grand staircase, where four smaller staircases met to become one giant one. Here it seemed everything was made of white marble and crystal. She proceeded down the stairs to the grand entrance of the warehouse. From the outside, the warehouse seemed to be only a dirty, out of commission steel factory in an old rundown part of London, though it had anti-muggle charms covering every inch of it. But the outside conveyed nothing of what was held inside. Inside everyone was buzzing about their daily business and affairs. People coming in and out of doors leading to a range of things, from medi-wizard training and hospitals, to large conference rooms where "business" was held, to nurseries where all the new babies were documented and given to their appropriate families living in the warehouse, to science labs where top secret things were being developed.

As Rowen walked through the crowded entrance room, she happened to glance out the glass doors leading outside, to see it was a bright, shining day. She continued past until she reached a door labeled, 'Department Offices' and under it labels of all the departments each with corresponding buttons,

Department of Contracts  
Department of Training  
Department of Health  
Department of Nurseries  
Department of Sciences  
Department of Associates and Correspondence  
Department of Missions

and so on. She pressed the button for the Department of Sciences and a sterile white door appeared. She stepped inside and was hit by a blinding bright light. Once her eyes adjusted, she could finally see where she was going. She walked carefully between the rows of cubical offices and shelves lined with binders and documents and others lined with test tubes and beakers filled with all different substances. She continued walking towards an office door. As she neared, she smiled as she read the plaque on the door.

Rowen Potter-

Co-head of Operations in

the Department of Sciences

She worked her arse off for that title and everyone knew it, though most put it off as because she was beautiful, or just because she was part of a powerful line of families. But no, she knew the truth and so did her family. Things often came easy for her, school, grades, friends, popularity, beauty and the list went on, but she didn't want this to be one of them. She had never worked so hard for something in her life. She broke her arse for every advancement, every chance she was given to prove herself worthy. Being the third born from a line of some of the most powerful wizards and witches, she had always had an undeniable thirst to prove herself. Before she entered the science field, she was one of the best, most dangerous assassins to ever walk the earth, along with her brother, they were destined to take over one day, and lead the whole warehouse, the biggest honor that existed. But then, the accident happened.

Coming up next, we meet James and the mauderers, and a new baby.


End file.
